FujiRyo PWP
by Catkac
Summary: Fuji/Ryo Fuji is at Ryoma's and no one is home to supervise them.
1. Chapter 1

Fuji was at Ryoma's. Since Rinko and Nanjiroh – the latter with much reluctance – accepted their relationship, there were no other worries present and they could relax. Ryoma's father was whining something about grandchildren, but Fuji swiftly shut him up, saying they'll adopt.

With the present situation as it was, Fuji – who still bugged Ryoma to call him Syuuske, the younger obviously embarrassed about the lack of suffixes – and Ryoma – Ryo-chan or Ryoma-chan, to be correct – were sitting on the bed in Ryoma's room, looking through a tennis magazine together.

''Seishounen!'' Nanjiroh was loud, too loud to just ignore, so Ryoma stood up and opened the door, indifferently grumbling something that sounded like 'Stupid oyaji and his perverted magazines', probably because he was interrupted when comfortably sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

He then heard his mother's complaints, mostly because Nanjiroh would probably wake the whole neighborhood since it was already eleven.

''Ryoma, me and your father are going out. There's some food on the counter, since Nanako isn't here.'' His mother politely said to her son, still not seeing him as he was hanging on the door of his room, reluctant on leaving his current position. Thinking about Nanako, he remembared she had a date that day and would not return until tomorrow. He said something in response, not bothering to go down, and heard the door of their house shut.

Swinging his body, he faced the room and closed the door behind himself. Having a thought come to his mind, he locked the door, and Fuji, hearing the click, looked up from the magazine. Ryoma was feeling kinky tonight and he approached the tensai with leisure strides, wearing a smug expression. Not waiting for the other to react, he pushed the boy and was now straggling him, all the while smirking.

Fuji, expecting what to come, just let his smaller boyfriend have fun – that is until he would take over. He knew Ryoma would rarely show this side of him and wanting to see the upcoming events as much (or more) as the other boy, he let himself relax into the soft touches Ryoma was presenting him with.

Ryoma, with his fingertips lightly tracing the other boy's outline, leaned closer and gave a long lick along the other's neck. Feeling Fuji shudder, he smirked and proceeded with his ministrations. Securing the older's hands with one of his own above Fuji's head, his actions rose in passion as he felt the other (already) getting hard. Playing the devil, he rubbed against the hardening bud and enjoying a soft grunt – one of passion and frustration at not getting more friction – that came with it, he tentatively licked the other's lips. Fuji opened them immediately, stilling Ryoma, who intended to retreat back. The boy wonder relaxed into the kiss, allowing their tongues to roam. His mind was already getting cloudy and Fuji, sensing the boy above him weaken the grip on his hands (which he would have easily shaken off before but decided not to), reversed their position.

The small boy found himself on the bed, his back against the covers. Seeing how Fuji proceeded with undressing himself and eventually Ryoma, he took a deep breath, taking in all that was happening. He helped the boy by lifting his hips when the offending garments were being removed and latched his hands around the older's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He heard Fuji chuckle and say something that sounded like 'Eager today, aren't we?' before his mind was blank again, for the ministrations the other was performing were far too much for the boy to take.

Fuji was kissing down his chest, occasionally licking a nipple with his tounge, all the while watching the smaller's reactions. Ryoma felt Fuji's breath ghost above his abdomen and wanting the boy to do something, he whimpered. Fuji, probably hearing him (Ryoma decided his boyfriend was playing nice today as he almost immediately complied) proceeded with his licking, tracing a line of saliva down to Ryoma's southern regions.

Ryoma's breathing became ragged and he closed his eyes in anticipation of what to come. Without any warning, Fuji swallowed the boy's penis and started sucking on it. Ryoma, overflowed with passion and lust, started to buck against the hot mouth but was stopped as Fuji placed his hand on his hip. The other pumped his erection, with his mouth still tightly closing on the phallus. Ryoma, without being able to form a half coherent thought, started pleading, saliva trickling down from his mouth.

''Syuusuke … please … I-I can't– '' Ryoma was close to coming, and Fuji, sensing that, sucked harder and faster. The younger boy put his hands on Fuji's hair, pushing him against the erection hard. The tensai let the boy do as he pleased, even when it was a little rought, as he released in his mouth, whispering 'Syuusuke, Syuusuke' (the blue-eyed boy found it addicting, hearing his name being uttered so seductively) all the way to the end.

Fuji swallowed the load and looked at his boyfriend. Ryoma had disheveled hair and a flushed face, his eyes were still fogged. Slowly coming to from his pleasure-filled cloud, the boy extended his arm, connecting it with the other boy's face. The older's eyes fluttered open, his hand grasping the other's and looking lovingly into the boy's golden eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' Ryoma mumbled, tracing the other's face with his eyes but not looking at his boyfriend's open ones, feeling embarrassed.

''Don't be.'' Fuji said, leaning forward and pecking the boy's lips with a chaste kiss.

Ryoma pulled himself up, Fuji sitting on top of him, winding his arms around the boy's chest. His passion (lust) arose again and he found himself giving light, fluttering kisses to the other. He pushed Fuji down again, straddling his waist. Not restricting the other's arms, he traced fleeting kisses to Fuji's nipples, now straining hard. He licked around the seemingly waiting buds, dark crimson which contrasted nicely with the boy's white, almost perfect chest. Hearing the boy gasp, heat started gathering in his lower regions again.

Seeing Fuji wanting to take over and be the one in control, he quickly stopped his movements by putting a finger to the other's mouth and leaning near the other's ear so Fuji wouldn't see his face, feeling embarrassed for what he was about to say.

''Don't.'' He whispered quietly, Fuji catching the nervousness in his voice, even though the boy was trying to hide it. Smiling to himself in mischief, Fuji wanted to say something that would utterly embarrass the younger boy, but halted as he heard the other say his next words.

''I-I'll ride.''

Ryoma was now blushing fiercely, trying to hide his discomfort by tilting his head down. The tensai, suprised by his boyfriend's bold (but highly sexy, as they excited him even more) words, quirked his lips at the corners saying, ''Whenever you're ready, Ryoma-chan.''

Ryoma was too nervous to deny him for the (seemingly on his side, but lovingly on the other's) offending nickname his older boyfriend provided him with. Hopping from the bed, Ryoma fished for a tube in his desk drawer, Fuji hungrily eyeing his firm buttocks.

Coming back to climb on the tensai again, he poured some lube on his fingers, providing Fuji a nice view over his lower half. He bent and proceeded with fingering his entrance. Slowly, he put a finger in and seeing he could easily fit in another, he slowly, but all the while seductively, added the second one and started pushing them further in.

Fuji, coming up with an idea of his own, traced one hand along the other's leg, who was kneeling before him, looking like he was enjoying himself. Ryoma's breath hitched as he felt himself being 'massaged' by the other. Opening his half lidded eyes, he, just in time, caught a glimpse of Fuji's other hand seizing his hard cock, pumping it. Still, surprised by the action, he pushed against the hand, feeling close to coming. The older boy sensed that and removed his hand, hearing the other mewl at the loss of friction.

Ryoma pushed one last time and then removed his fingers. Positioning himseld above the other's strained and eagerly waiting erection, he locked his gold eyes with the other's ocean-colored ones and slowly started to lower himself. Feeling the tip of Fuji's cock, he suddenly, to the other's surprise and pleasure, slammed his whole body down, screaming in passion as he hit his prostate. Going up, almost sliding the hot utensil out, he repeated the process, each time becoming faster and going in deeper, feeling Fuji's arms coil around his waist helping him with his ministrations.

Fuji felt himself being close to the end and started pumping Ryoma's erection with one hand.

''No … To much! Ah!'' Ryoma couldn't say more, as he felt himself come, his muscles tightening as Fuji came as well and rode out his orgasm.

Slumping down in his boyfriend's waiting arms, he didn't feel the need to pull out the other's penis, just wanting the warm feeling to last. After they regained their breath they exchanged a few lazy kisses. Ryoma felt himself being lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the other's steady heartbeat and let the darkness overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji was looking at the profile of his exhausted lover. The moonlight – not providing much of a light – shone on the smaller boy's face, bringing out his beautiful curves. He wasn't frowning, as often others saw him like that, but his face wasn't clear of creases (Fuji imagining the boy was dreaming of him) either. He shifted every so often but not stirring awake. (How could he? He often slept as if it was his sole purpose anyway.)

The blanket they were both under slipped down Ryoma's body each time he shifted a little and it wasn't helping Fuji to keep his dirty thoughts from fulfilling themselves. He could clearly see the upper part of the boy and giving in to the temptation (Ryoma was now lying on his back, one hand on his stomach, the other streched away from him), he circled a pink bud with his finger. Goose bumps became visible on Ryoma's skin but he didn't even stir, seemingly letting Fuji to continue his task.

He lightly pinched the nipple but stopped as another dirty thought crossed his mind. Streching his smile at the ends (Ryoma, if awake, would probably want to hide in a corner, seeing his boyfriend's sadistic side wide awake), he stood up and trotted to the other side of the room. The smaller boy had no idea Fuji marked his room as a hiding place for … toys. Toys they never used before. Toys created to bring forth plesure (at least for the sadist).

Sliding a wardrobe door open, he reached for the far end, already occupied by some winter clothes which Ryoma wouldn't need any time soon. Putting them aside, he picked out a few of the more interesting items – they would try them all some other time (*dark grin*) – and made his way to the bed, not rushing as his boyfriend hadn't shown any signs of awakening … yet. Putting them close to the bed, he took one of the items (and it just happened to be a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs). He trapped one of the boy's hands and pulled the handcuffs over the bedpost, seizing the other hand.

As it was (probably – Fuji would implant punishment if it wasnt as he was possessive (and showing it to everyone)) the younger's first time, he would go easy on him, only choosing a smaller, narrower vibrator. Setting the toy near the boy, Fuji decided that the cover was not needed and proceeded with pulling it off the boy, throwing it on the ground.

Licking his lips tentatively, already feeling aroused, he leaned down and captured one of the nipples in his mouth. Letting the tounge slide across it, he worked the other with his hand, lightly tracing its outline. Biting the nipple and lightly sucking it, he neglected the other and gently parted the boys legs, all the while careful to not wake the boy wonder. Placing his body in the gap he created, he felt their bare skin connect, the mere touch sending shivers down his spine as he thought (excitedly) what he would do to the boy – much to the younger's annoyance later on.

Lightly connecting their lips, he kissed the boy and then started tracing fleeting kisses across his cheek and neck. Licking his path towards his lover's ear, he nibbled on it, before biting at the back of it, pinpointing the smaller's soft spot which made Ryoma moan, much to the sadist's satisfaction. He then returned to his 'prey's' neck, biting on the veins. Sliding lower, he fixed his head above the younger's navel, knowing very well what his touches could to to the boy when in the mood. Occupying himself with it, he noted the boy's moans and twitches which were rapidly growing more frequent – the younger's arousal was now clearly evident as it pressed against Fuji's chest. As if on cue, when Fuji wanted to descend even lower, Ryoma's hands shot up, the handcuffs making a loud sound against the metal.

''What …'' Ryoma inhaled deeply (being out of breath) before continuing, ''the fuck are you doing, Fuji-senpai?''

Fuji placed his eery smile on his face, saying, ''Syuusuke, Ryoma-chan, remember?''

Knowing he would lose the upcoming (meaningless) battle, Ryoma just sighed, repeating the question, saying 'Syuusuke' with a venomous voice. Fuji chuckeled, not bothering to answer. Ryoma was about to throw a tantrum but promptly shut up, as Fuji's mouth enveloped his cock.

''Aah … Sto- … No …'' Ryoma, shocked with his boyfriend's actions – taking a mental note not to let Fuji sleep in the same room again – had no time to recover from the action (needlessly, Ryoma thought) being performed by his boyfriend, as Fuji started to bob his head up and down and sucking at the same time. His thoughts already wandering, completely forgetting about his restrained arms, Ryoma, with his eyes closed, threw his head back, trying not to make a sound by biting his bottom lip, which proved inefficient as he let out another moan.

Fuji, sensing Ryoma was close to coming, gave one last lick along the younger's length and released the now throbbing cock with a light pop. Ryoma made a protesting sound, almost a whimpering at the loss of the heat, and angrily looked at his boyfriend's eyes.

Fuji, chuckling again, looked at him with amused eyes and cocked his head to the left.

''Angry at me for stopping? Don't worry, I'll be sure to _thoroughly_ help you with your problem.''

Ryoma, his face reddening at his first words, looked to the side, forgetting he should be angry for being woken up. Fuji, who was (a little) relieved Ryoma didn't spot the item besides his body, captured the smaller's face with his right, passionately kissing him, and (successfully) picking the item with his left hand without being caught, was now burning with desire to slam himself into the boy, but stopped that trail of thoughts by placing the small item to Ryoma's hole, now twitching for attention.

Slowly pushing it in, Ryoma immediately opened his eyes. ''What … ah … i-is that?''

Fuji only spared him a glance before turning the button to minimum. It started vibrating, and by what Fuji could tell, the younger was enjoying the new feeling, trying to push against the device. He twisted the button again (from first to the third of four levels), making the vibration quicken. The reaction was immediate, as Ryoma arched his back, wanting to feel the item deeper in himself, all the while panting and releasing sounds which made Fuji's cock throb in want.

Satisfied with the work he had done for now, he quickly slid the moving object out of Ryoma, tossing it to the side. Ryoma was about to protest but instead screamed in pleasure as Fuji's cock penetrated him for the second time that night. Feeling the heat envelope him, Fuji started pounding into Ryoma fast, knowing he, himself, wouldn't last long. Looking at Ryoma, barely able to focus, he saw his lover's restricted hands and with a quick motion pressed the button on the handcuffs, which resulted in Ryoma's eager hands encircling Fuji and pulling him down into a kiss.

Fisting the other's penis with his hand and pumping with the rhythm, Fuji quickened his moves, slamming himself harder into Ryoma. They came at the same time, Fuji releasing deep inside Ryoma and riding out the waves of pleasure, Ryoma moaning his name, spurting himself and Fuji's hand with white, sticky come in the process.

Taking a while, they both breathed hard, trying to calm their racing hearts. After a (long) while (it was still dark outside) they cleaned the mess on the bed, changing the covers, and made their way to the bathroom.

Just before Fuji released a warm jet of water under the shower on himself, Ryoma circled his arms around the boy, whispering, ''Wake me like this again and you'll be without sex for two weeks.''

Not minding his boyfriend's words, Fuji spun around, kissing the boy. ''That wouldn't do,'' he playfully said, licking the boy's ear, ''You need my nourishments at least every two days.''

''What nourishments?'' the boy said, before it clicked and the boy was once again red in the face, his boyfriend wholeheartedly laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

(Silently) Swearing revenge for that 'nourisments' joke – for your information, it wasn't funny – Ryoma was on a lookout for any mischief – from his and his boyfriend's side. After a few minutes, seeing that Fuji wasn't about to further embarrass him, he relaxed, thinking that his boyfriend had had enough 'Ryoma torture' for the night. His (Ryoma's) revenge would wait for a little while – it was too enjoyable to spoil the (rare) tranquility between them.

Settling in the bath after washing himself, Fuji still rinsing his body, he decided to take a nap – he _was _supposed to be sleeping in his bed, after all. Drifting into slumber, not noticing the evil glint in his boyfriend's eyes, he slowly calmed down, relaxing his sore muscles – exercise in the middle of the night wasn't his first choice, no matter how tennis-crazed he was.

Waking up, only to notice he couldn't see, he was furious.

''Fujiii!''

Not getting a response, he tried to at least figure what was going on. Apparently, he was naked, sitting on a chair, his arms tied together in the back preventing him from standing up. Calming himself – if he were to show he was nervous, it would no doubt satisfy the sadist – he tried to listen to the sounds, figuring out where he was.

His bare feet on the carpeted ground, he concluded he was either in his own room, his parents' room – but there were little chances for that – or the living room. Noting he was still wet, it couldn't have been long since he was (involuntarily) taken out of the bath. Hoping Fuji would stop his game before Nanako or anyone else returned, he heard a sound of the door opening. Deciding he was in the living room – the distance between the sound of the door was bigger than it could be if he were to be in his own room – he stiffened. The living room had one wall made of glass – it could be said it was one big window – overlooking the nearby trees, where people would often walk in the mornings. And if his suspicions were right, he was facing that same wall. Dreading the worse to come, he asked, trying not to further ignite his boyfriend,

''What are you going to do?''

He heard a chuckle. ''What do _you _want me to do?''

Based on the playful tone, he wasn't even going to ask if he could be released, knowing full well that his sadist of a boyfriend wouldn't be satisfied until Ryoma was (once again) completely humiliated. (Like that time when Fuji got a hold of the school speaker, telling everyone some of the _juicy_ details of their relationship. Or when he locked them both in the audio room, making the whole school hear Ryoma's moans – his reputation was going down the drain. Or was it the time when his tennis shirt was sporting an interesting inscription, saying he was 'The Tensai's Bitch'?) Staying silent, opting to not say anything, he heard shuffling noises.

Fuji was closing in on him – based on the sounds he was making, Ryoma wouldn't be leaving his position anytime soon – like a predator hunting its prey. Stopping before him, Ryoma felt Fuji shift down. In expectation of something, _anything_, he held his breath. Hearing another chuckle, Ryoma now heard Fuji walking away, probably sitting on a sofa which was positioned in front of him.

Fuji was wearing a smug grin, promising more to come – Ryoma could consider himself lucky he didn't see it. Feeling goose bumps on his skin, he shivered – in anticipation or because of the room temperature? And then, he heard the story, he would have gladly never listened to.

''Fuji Syuusuke wanted something,'' started Fuji, ''He wanted – Or was it that he needed ?– something. No, it wasn't something. It was _someone_.''

Ryoma had no idea why Fuji was saying this, his mind was preoccupied with finding ways to save himself from the position he was in.

Continuing, Fuji said, ''And that someone was no other than the freshman regular of the Seigaku Junior tennis team.'' Ryoma froze. He didn't know what Fuji was getting at and he wasn't sure he would want to hear it, but at the same time, he was interested – it didn't happen often that the tensai shared his thoughts with the others.

''At first, it was just the younger's tennis. Syuusuke thought it was the kid's charisma, the one that was able to mesmerize all the regulars – even _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't stay oblivious for long, making the smaller one into a 'pillar' for the team – but that proved to be incorrect, as he found his gaze shifting to him (Ryoma), trying to find him in a crowd – not that it was hard, the kid was in the spotlight without even trying.''

Ryoma listened to his boyfriend's thoughts and leaned a little closer, just to hear him better, even though everything was silent. He completely forgot about his nude form, taken in by the tensai's voice.

''He started looking at the younger teen as often as he could without attracting attention. At first, his kouhai didn't even notice – being the cocky, selfcentered brat he was,'' at that Ryoma snorted, ''But after a while, he would turn, looking at the other's blue eyes with his own golden, daring him to come close. But what Syuusuke saw, wasn't the smaller's indifference, preventing anyone and everyone to enter his heart, but a lonely kitty wanting attention.''

Even as the words rolled out of Fuji's mouth and he paused, Ryoma didn't say anything, waiting for him too continue.

Fuji, seeing the younger wasn't going to counter his words, smiled an eery smile. 'You haven't heard anything yet,' was Fuji's last thought before continuing, his voice now changed into something passionate, wanton, ''At night, he would wake up, his pants straining with need,'' he paused for the effect and seeing Ryoma's breath hitch, he continued, ''Thinking of the younger male, he would sneak a hand down his body towards the pulsating area. Taking a firm grip on the member, he would stroke himself to completion, whispering a familiar name – 'Ryoma'.''

Ryoma was getting aroused – no use in hiding it – and if Fuji's amused 'hmm' was any indication, he probably already noticed it.

His tone now lustful, Fuji advanced with his 'story', ''But the fantasies didn't stop there. He soon jerked himself off when the light was still present. Wanting to have the younger's face in front of himself when doing so, he started taking pictures of the younger male. When that escalated, he found himself doing 'it' in an empty classrom, watching the smaller's lithe form outside in the middle of PE. Seeing how the younger's skin would show when exercising or how he would sweat made him horny.''

Ryoma was now hot, feeling the words on his skin in the form of a burning sensation. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe normally, failing.

Smirking to himself, Fuji didn't waste any time and continued, ''Later, his mind started supplying more 'vivid' images. Syuusuke would find himself and the object of his affection (Ryoma) in a secluded room, void of any way out. Drawing the boy near madness with his comments and then pushing him down beneath himself would excite him, making him quickly approach the orgasm.''

Fuji was satisfied with his work, seeing Ryoma's member up, but he wasn't finished yet.

''He would dream of tying the boy up, licking him whole like he was the best treat the world could hold. He would tease his mouth with his tounge, elicting moans and mewls of want, would lick the smaller's ear, searching for that sweet spot that would make him melt. He would trace fleeting kisses down the boy's neck, biting at the collarbone, marking the boy as his and then lick the abused area, as to say he was sorry for the pain – but he actually wouldn't be, wanting the boy to remeber every touch he bestowed upon him. The images were so real, Syuusuke was tempted to try how the freshman _really_ tasted. So he cornered him one day after practice and soon after – if you call a month of humiliation and blackmail quick to pass – the boy was within his hold.''

Ryoma's cock was now straining hard (Fuji was in the same situation, wearing only his boxers) and his breathing was rabid. Fuji closed the distance between them, unfolding the boy's eyes. As Ryoma opened his golden eyes, the only things Fuji saw in them were lust and craving. Leaning in, he captured the boy's lips in his own, the smaller unable to suppress a moan.

''Took you long enough,'' was the smaller's only reply to the story before his lips were attacked again. Fuji untied one of the ropes on Ryoma's wrist, enabling him to stand up from the chair. Fuji, the smaller's hands still tied up, led him to the sofa he was previously sitting on and pushed him on its surface. Ryoma held his hands above his head, letting Fuji explore.

He occupied himself with the younger's nipples, harshly biting them. He didn't waste any time and circled around Ryoma's puckered hole, making it twitch. Pushing two fingers in raw, the boy wonder screamed in pain, but quickly resigned himself to pleasure as he grew accustomed to them thursting in and out.

Fuji couldn't wait anymore and judging by Ryoma's leaking cock, the other wouldn't hold out much longer. Stopping with his ministrations, he pulled the fingers out, positioning his cock in front of the boy's entrance. Ryoma eagerly threw his tied arms around Fuji's neck, pulling him closer, at the same time Fuji entering him. Both feeling unable to stop, Fuji pushing into the boy harder, deeper, faster every time he slamed his cock in and Ryoma meeting his thursts, they were quick to come, tasting a bit of heaven. Screaming the name of each other, they collapsed their muscles screaming.

Fuji calmed himself first and stroking the boy's hair, he told the last sentences of his story.

''But within all that lust and raging hormones, he would find a feeling previously unknown. It was close to the affection for his family members, but not quite, as he found himself lusting to control they boy's actions, wanting to possess him, to hide him from the world. Was it still Lust? Was it Like? Maybe Love? Do you know?''

Ryoma smiled at him sweetly, without pretenses, ''Taking such a roundabout way to prove your point, Syuusuke. You're still mada mada.'' Both satisfied fell asleep.

~ END ~

Aren't we forgetting something?

~ omake ~

Nanjiroh just stood. Wide-eyed, his mouth waiting to attract flies, waiting for the world to end. His wife, stepping in the room soon after looked surprised. Anger rose in her and she could barely control herself not to shout,

''Now you're perving on your own son?!''

Taking her husband by the ear, lecturing him and closing the door behind her, she smiled to herself – yep, she got to see something good today.

~ END ~


End file.
